Winters findings
by Hiding behind a mask
Summary: As Hiei ventured out in the snow of Makai, he comes upon a girl in the snow. Her past behind her, her future with the gang uncertain... HOC


I do not own YYH!

_Black fire like hair_

_Crimson eyes on fire as they gaze into mine own_

_The purple jagan resting on your forhead_

_You are a person of will_

_Nothing controls you_

_Your love only for your sister, Yukina_

_But one winter day_

_You found upon the icy ground_

_A girl-child of the old ones(1)_

_Was she your curse?_

_Your only weakness other then Yukina?_

_It certainly became so_

_She keeps you alive, at least your soul_

_You vowed to protect the snowy haired girl_

_And so you have, so you have_

I looked up from writing in my poetry journal, to see you looking out into the snowy landscape outside. What was going on behind those fiery eyes I would never know, as you nerver exactly were one to talk of your emotions or what you thought to me. All you talked about, when you did, was to tell me what to do or what I was doing wrong. Kind words seemed not to be part of your vocabulary, or any words of great description. You were always a mystery to me, and I think that is why you were my friend. Never once did you try to impress me with your strengths or try to make me yours. You never tried to be my friend, other then when you found me two winters ago, but you are my friend. The only one that has not tried to get at me, my powers, or my destiny. But I can never impress upon you how I feel, as I am uncertain how you feel about me.

Sure Kurama and the others are my friends, but not really. Kurama the ever gentleman, was the only one that has come close to being anything like you. Yusuke tried to impress me with his powers, and his fun spirit. I can hardly stand him when we hang out with the others. The only time he lays off is when Keiko is there. Kuwabara was worse then Yusuke and it was only by Kurama's intervention was Kuwabara standable. Botan, is in another category all together. We went shopping together, did a couple girly things together and that was it. She was like my sister, something I never had the chance to experience.

I didn't realize I had been staring at Hiei until I noticed his hand waving infront of my face. Realizing that I wasn't off in thoughts anymore, Hiei walked off down the hall towards the bedrooms.

* * *

1. Old ones referring to the first demons (this is made up and more details on them below).

* * *

Background for this story 

The girl in this story is of ancient blood line, one that is immortal.There are female and maleOld ones.The other kinds of demons came about through the imagination of these immortals so that there would be other races of demons beside the immortal human looking ones known as 'Old ones' or 'Ancients'. Breeding among the Ancients was forbidden and everlasting torture was the punishments, so the girl is a forbidden child also.

The Ancients are nomadic, never staying in an area more then 2 days. The tribe consists of 2000 demons, the number only decreasing if breeding occured, 1000 females and 1000 males each in their own section of the movingtribe. All the ancients look the same, the only difference is the female-male differencs. The same snowy-white hair, silver eyes, and pale skin grace each of the Ancients, but there are differences in height among them.

The girl is several thousands of years old, and like Botan, will keep her youthful appearence. The girl is nameless, as she was a forbidden, and was only raised with her people because her 'Father' was the tribes leader. Her mother was left on a mountain side, chained there as her punishment for seducing the leader. The mother can sometimes be heard wailing during the winter time of the Makai. The girl lost her way one day when she went out to be by herself away from her people. That is when Hiei finds her in the snow of the Makai.

* * *

Authors Comments: 

I need a name for the girl in this story, and I also need a beta reader. If anybody would like to suggest a name, please type it in your review. And if anybody would like to be my Beta reader, the please list your email address in your review also. Also flames are allowed. If you find aproblem with the story, please leave details as to what is wrong in the review. Thank you for your time!

Ja ne

Hiding behind a mask


End file.
